


Alone

by sirmioneforever



Series: Hermione/Sirius rarepair_shorts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione spends her wedding day alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

After everything she had been through, Hermione had hoped she would not have to go through this until she was an old woman.

As soon as Harry Potter had flooed home on the eve of her wedding, red eyed and covered in blood, she had known something was terribly wrong.

  
_“What’s wrong Harry?” Hermione asked._   


  
_“We were walking to another pub and a gang decided to follow us, shouting insults. We tried to ignore it, but they started firing spells. We were surrounded and trying to defend ourselves. I’m not sure what happened, but by the time Roberts and Smith got there, they were gone. I saw Sirius on the floor...I tried my best Hermione, and so did the healers.” Harry was shaking as he explained, more tears leaking from his eyes._   


  
_“S-Sirius? Sirius is...” Hermione stuttered, unable to finish her sentence. She could not say the word. Saying it meant that it was true – and that was something she didn’t want to face._   


  
_Harry nodded and put a hand on her shoulder._   


  
_“We will get through this Hermione. I will make sure everything is alright.” Harry said sounding calmer._   


  
_Hermione nodded faintly. She really wanted to hug him, but she couldn’t – not when he was wearing her fiancé’s blood._   


  
She would be facing tomorrow alone; facing the day that should have been the happiest day of her life completely alone.

No one could ever compare to him. He was her light, her heart, her soul, and she would never be happy without him.


End file.
